Reasoning Ability
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: There was a reason L sat on chairs the way he did, but that was a long time ago. Now he just finds it comfortable, plus his reasoning ability goes up at least 40 percent. .:ONESHOT:.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, the wonderful writers who made L so adorable do.**_

**Enjoy!**

_Reasoning Ability  
A Death Note fanfic_

L has been at The Wammy House for a week. When he arrived, the rest of the children in the large orphanage immediately took a liking to him, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

He was only six, but the younger kids followed him around like baby chicks, while the older girls smothered him, saying he was "so _kawaii_~". He didn't understand why the girls had to say the word 'cute' in Japanese to describe him, what was wrong with English? The older boys ignored him for the most part.

The day after he arrived, he memorized the map of Wammy House and over the past few days he managed to find a few good places to hide.

It was Sunday, so there were no classes for the older students. L was currently being held against his will playing dolls with two eight-year-old brunette girls who would not stop giggling every time they looked at him.

L was waiting for the right moment to sneak away from the two.

His escape came when their blond classmate came into the toy room and told her friends that Mrs. Griffin posted the test scores up on the bulletin board.

The girls immediately dropped their dolls and leapt to their feet to see how they placed in the rankings.

L wouldn't need to start school for another month. The teachers and Mr. Wammy still needed to see what grade level and his IQ were at.

L knew that most of the older children would be looking at their scores, while the younger ones would be outside on this warm, sunny day.

He snuck out of the room and wondered where he should go in the orphanage. The attic was an obvious choice because no one went up there except himself, but he didn't have a computer hooked up there. The girls would immediately check his room and then the kitchen to see if he was getting any more sweets from Wammy House's large supply. They would then proceed to search the rest of the house. The computer lab it was; no one knew that he knew how to work a computer, heance, it would be a good place to hide.

L quietly opened the computer lab door; John—the resident programmer at the young age of 15—didn't look up. He was too engrossed in the lines of code on his screen.

L moved over to the computer furthest from the door and sat down with his butt in the chair. He looked up at the screen and then down to the keyboard and mouse. He had a problem—he was too short and could not comfortably type or see the screen.

He looked around the room trying to find some thick books to sit on, but there weren't any. L scowled, he would have to sit on his feet. He couldn't concentrate when his feet were asleep.

He held onto the table in front of him with one hand to prevent himself from making the chair roll backwards and moved both his feet under him. He looked back towards the computer—still too short.

He bit his thumb. It was a bad habit from when he was little. He used to suck his thumb when ever he was thinking exceptionally hard, but that was years ago, now he just bit on the thumbnail.

L shifted his position so that his bare toes were curled over the edge of the seat and he was crouching on the chair. He rested his hands on his knees and nodded in approval.

He signed in to his server on the Wammy House system and started to tweak with the security systems that enabled people to look at his details on the main server. He didn't want anyone looking at his private stuff.

"What are you doing?"

L turned towards the voice and saw John staring at his screen chewing his gum like it was a life line. L turned back towards the computer.

"Security measures," L replied

John leaned closer to the screen. "That code is wrong," he said, pointing to the screen. "As of right now, you're making it so you can't even get in."

"That was the point."

John was silent, still staring at the code. "What you really need is a system that will change how to need to get into it every time you go to sign in."

L looked up at the older boy. "Then how would I ever sign in?"

John looked at the dark eyed kid like he was crazy. He was just saying how he wanted the system to keep him out as well as intruders.

"There would be a short code that only you would know what it means that would let you know which sequence to use to sign in."

"I don't know how to do that."

John smiled down at the younger black haired boy. "May I?" he asked, gesturing towards the keyboard. L nodded.

John took the keyboard and pushed L over a little, so he could move another chair in front of the computer. He typed in lines of code and changed some of the code that L had already put it, making the program more efficient. He was done within minutes.

"Okay, you see these parentheses here?" John asked L, pointing to a few different places along the code.

"Yes."

"This is where you put in the short code that will tell you which sequence of keys to use to sign in. Don't make it obvious. After these brackets with the equal signs will be where you input the sequence to sign in. Make sure that they aren't very similar and that you memorize all five sequences."

"What if I want to add more?"

John looked shocked for a second that a six year old would actually remember more than five different sequences, but then decided that if the kid knew basic codes, he would remember more than five sequences.

"All you have to do is copy the text from this point to this point and fill in different passkeys."

L nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem," John said, popping his gum. "I'll let you enter the codes. If you need any more help, just come and ask, okay."

L nodded and pulled himself in the chair along the desk so he was once again in front of the computer.

He quickly added five more sequence codes and filled in all the spaces. He saved it all in the system and on a back-up disk. It wouldn't be good if he lost his security system. The back-up disk didn't have the sign in passkeys, though.

L signed off and tested it. He first had to sign on with his normal name and password; then, the screen would show the first code. He would press in the passkey and would be granted access to his files. He would like a few more layers in the system to get in, but for now, it would do.

"L, there you are!"

L turned around and saw one of the brunette girls he was playing with earlier. He never bothered to learn their names.

She walked into the room and pulled on his white shirt sleeve. "Come on," she whined. "Let's go play."

L sighed and signed off. He grabbed onto the table in front of him and the arm rest on the chair, letting one of his feet to fall back towards the ground. He was now sitting on his butt with one leg dangling off the chair and one leg bent at the knee resting on the chair. He lowered his other foot and slipped off the chair, landing on the ground with a soft thump.

The girl grabbed him around his wrist and pulled him forward.

"I got fifteenth in my class. Rei got eighth. She was always better in math than me," the girl rambled on.

L pulled his hand out of her grip. She looked questionably at him.

"I need to go ask Mr. Wammy something. Excuse me," L said and walked towards the owner and caretakers' office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Wammy called.

L pushed open the door, closing it behind him. He walked over to Mr. Wammy's desk and sat down in the chair.

"What is it that you need, L? Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Mr. Wammy, thank you for worrying. I came to ask you something."

"Go ahead, L."

"Could we move my room to the attic?" L asked.

Quillish Wammy was shocked. Not many of the children knew that Wammy House had an attic, those that did didn't go up there since it was off limits. L had found the door to the attic within one week of being in the orphanage, not that it wasn't hard. It was just another door at the end of the third floor hallway.

"Why would you want to live in the attic?"

L shrugged. "It's hard to think when I'm being forced to play dolls with giggling girls. Also, privacy."

Mr. Wammy was silent for a few seconds watching the young child. "I don't see a problem with moving your room up there."

"I would also require a computer that is connected to the main server in the house."

Mr. Wammy smiled. "Of course, L."

L stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Wammy." He left the room and retreated back to his bedroom before the girls could find him, taking a short detour to the kitchen to get a slice of cake.

A week later and L was now living in the attic. He had a fully equipped computer set up on a desk opposite his bed. The only problem is that he was still too short to use the keyboard and mouse while sitting normally on the chair; so, he had taken to crouching on it.

L had started to sit like that whenever he could. Not only was it more comfortable, it made his reasoning ability rise at least forty percent. The side effect of sitting how he did made it so he was hunchbacked as he walked. It just hurt his back too much to stand up straight after being crouched over a computer screen all day.

All week, he was constantly reworking his security measures on the computer—John helped occasionally.

Someone knocked on the door and let themselves in. "L," Mr. Wammy said, "I came to get you so you can take your class placement test."

"Ah, yes," L said, pausing in his work on the computer. "I was just about to come down myself. Thank you for reminding me, Mr. Wammy." Mr. Wammy nodded and left the room.

L saved his work and stepped down from the chair. He locked the door at the top of the stairs and walked down the dark stairwell towards the third floor. He peaked out the bottom door to make sure none of his fangirls were around. Once he made sure they're weren't, he walked to Mr. Fasse's classroom to take his test.

"There you are, L," he said. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about the test."

"Of course not," L said, choosing a desk and crouching in it. "I was just finishing up something on the computer."

Mr. Fasse smiled and handed L the test booklet and a pencil. "You have fifty minutes to finish. Please sit down in your desk."

L frowned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fasse, I cannot."

"L, this isn't your home or your room here at Wammy House. This is a classroom, and in a classroom I must ask you to sit normally."

"I am aware that this is not my room, but a classroom, and I must tell you that my reasoning ability drops at least forty percent when I do not sit think this. Thus, I must sit like this so I am placed in the correct class."

Mr. Fasse was stunned, but didn't say another word to the eccentric child and allowed the black haired youth to finish his test.

L thought the test was a waste of time. He was finished within fifteen minutes and he knew that most of the answers were correct.

L left the classroom and went to the library to search for a book to read. He happened across the detective novels and plucked a thick one off the shelf. He walked back up to his room and sat in the corner and read the book.

He wanted to be one of the greatest detectives in the world, and L knew that here at Wammy House, he would get his dream.

_Fin._

***wipes sweat off of brow* I'm glad that's done. It took a while for me to figure out how to end it correctly, or at all. L is rly fun to write as a kid. His mannerisms had to have started when he was little to still be in effect when he was in his twenties.**

_**I hoped you liked, and if you favorite, please review. Even saying 'Great story' is a good review ^_^. It makes me happy that people are actually reading my stuff.**_

**A few more oneshots and things will most likely be out as the year progresses because I need to write five for each semester in school for English (ten in total) but since I have a few already written, I will use some of those.**

**Until the next one,  
Rebecca **_**aka 2-10-11eyesFINGERStoes**_


End file.
